Tsundere Seduction
by sunraindown
Summary: Alice decides she will never make bets ever again. She will also never get drunk...Well, maybe just once. She'll need it to forget this night. Femslash. fem!America/fem!Iggy/fem!France. Oneshot PWP. Maybe slightly OOC


**I have no idea why I wanted to write this, but I did. Hm... Fem!France(Francoise)/Fem!England(Alice)/Fem!America (Emily) isn't really something I ever shipped before now. But the idea wouldn't leave my head. This may be slightly OOC, since I haven't written anything Hetalia in a while(and I really only wrote Spamano and GerIta). This is also my first posted yuri, but not my first written one.**

* * *

><p>If Alice had to reflect on the events that led up to this moment, she would say that her first mistake had been taking Emily in when she was just a child. Of course, she couldn't have known that one day the girl would grow to be the bane of her existance. Just like she couldn't have known three days ago that making a seemingly harmless bet with America would lead to... Well, she'd rather not think about that. Alice sighs and looks up at an unfamiliar ceiling with a sigh, blatantly ignoring the women whose arms are slung over her waist as she reflects on the events that had brought her here.<p>

It had been an innocent bet, really. Maybe her first mistake had been enlisting the help of that harlot all for the sake of winning. The bet in and of itself was simple. She could have done it without France, but she had no idea where to start and what to look for. So, she had sucked up all of her pride and approached the obnoxiously seductive woman.

"Ah... You bet Emily that you could be sexy?" Francoise had asked with an amused, yet confused voice. "But you are already sexy, mon ami."

Alice clenched her fists and fought down the tiny blush that was commonplace when with the other nation. "No. She meant _sexy _sexy. The... daring kind of sexy."

A small chuckle was muffled by a white-gloved hand, which was removed moments later to reveal a patronizing smile. "But why would you make a bet that you knew you'd lose? You can hardly handle a few compliments from me, let alone something like that."

"Will you help me or not?" Alice snapped. The other woman simply laughed and held her hands up in a placating motion.

"But of course, Angelterre. I'd be more than happy to help you seduce Emily."

At the time she had figured that the woman had the wrong wording and brushed it off. Little did she know that she would actually be _helping_ her seduce America. They talked for a few more minutes, arranging a day where they would go shopping and then invite Emily over for dinner. Alice had spent most of the next two days in the shower. Not for their sakes, or anything. That would be ridiculous. She just wanted to win the bet, is all.

However, when Francoise had arrived on her doorstep Saturday morning, she all but hid in her closet. "You know, maybe this bet thing isn't such a good idea."

"Nonsense, Al," she sang, pulling Alice from behind a rather boring maid's outfit. "If you lose, Emily will be sure to make the punishment embarrassing. More embarrassing than wearing a simple outfit."

A simple outfit was most definitely not what Alice would call it as she looked in the dressing room mirror. Who's idea was it to come to this god forsaken store in the first place? With a sigh she realized it had indirectly been her own. All of those drunken rants about her punk days had no doubt made Francoise pick this particular store.

The outfit wasn't one she would be caught wearing in any other situation, but she liked it. Although, she would never admit it out loud. It was bad enough admitting it to herself, and her face was aflame as she looked it over once again. "It fits fine. I'll get it."

"Wonderful~!"

Alice was more than a little glad that the other woman had been appeased by that. She always took her as the type to try on every single thing before choosing what she wanted. And Alice was honestly terrified of the store. The music they played now was nothing at all like the punk music she had loved before. They screamed too much and the lyrics were morbid.

She neatly redressed, handing Francoise the outfit and accessories when she exited the small stall. She didn't miss the disappointed look she was given. "No. You don't get to see it until later on. And you're paying. This store is ridiculously expensive."

Francoise meerly nodded, deciding it was best if she said nothing about her being a nation, and, therefore, having plenty of money to spare for an outfit. "In that case, let me grab one more thing."

That one thing being lingerie, of course. Alice squeaked and stormed out of the store in embarassment and horror the second she saw how it looked. She didn't want to speculate on how the other woman knew her size.

Two hours and three bottles of beer later, Alice found herself in France's bedroom. She stared at the pile of clothes in front of her apprehensively. "Are you alright in there? Emily will be here soon."

"I know that, you damned git!"

"...My. That was a bit harsh, Angelterre. I'll just go check on the food, since you're in a foul mood," France replied in a slightly offended tone.

She listened and waited for the footsteps to fade before sighing. She supposed it was a bit harsh of her to snap like that. Francoise had actually behaved like a normal person all day, barely even getting on the other nation's nerves. This bet had her stressed. That didn't mean she was going to apologize, though.

Instead of getting dressed, Alice looked around the room a bit. The bed was a king sized one, with a large black comforter(surprisingly not silk) covered with soft, navy blue pillows. The walls were white with a navy blue rose trim. The ceiling was high and a crystal chandelier hung above the bed beautifully. The floor was white tiled, a few persian rugs here and there.

Across from the bed was a short, but long, dresser. A rather tall mirror sat on top of it, looming nearly seven feet high. She decided she didn't want to know why it was positioned across from the bed, and nearly crawled out of her skin when she heard Emily's obnoxious voice drift down the hallway. "So where is she? Oh! Are you making hotdogs?"

She heard Francoise laugh, and barely made out what she said after that. "Of course not."

Alice quickly undressed, deciding that she couldn't procrastinate the bet any longer. She put on the underwear first. It was black and lacy, definitely a thong, and no doubt uncomfortable. They were a little bit tight on her hips, but not too much. Next came the top. It was leather, which meant there was no way she was getting a bra under it. It was a red, low-cut vest that laced up in the center and was barely long enough to cover her chest. The sleeves were black mesh and reached halfway to her biceps, where they flared out in black silk that went past her hands.

The skirt was short and black, made from god knows what, and tight. It hung low on her hips and gave her little to no movement. Not without it sliding up her thighs completely. She took a few steps and fumed when the skirt shifted out of place. That wouldn't do.

Alice pointedtly ignored the skirt as she bent down to slide on the red pumps. When she stood and corrected her skirt, she was fine. Once she tried to walk, however, she stumbled all over herself. After sliding on her lace choker, she walked around the room until she got her footing. Once she was satisfied, she allowed herself to look in the mirror.

Francoise had done her hair and make up earlier that day. She still wore her two ponytails, but they were higher up on her head and teased all over the place. She wore contacts instead of glasses and a light amount of eye-makeup—Francoise had decided not to put on any blush, knowing England wouldn't be able to keep her face from going red the rest of the day— with some lip gloss. It was barely noticeable, yet it made her eyes pop. "Hn. Just like the old days."

She turned to the side to look at her profile, nodding in approval. "I think I might just win this bet."

Right after the words left her mouth, there was a knock at the door. "Angelterre~ The food is ready."

Alice breathed in deeply, bracing herself for the next few hours. All she had to do was go in there, let Emily see how she looked, and survive dinner with the pervert and the idiot. Simple. She opened the door, however, and was assured that the night would be far from simple. Francoise had that sneaky, plotting look on her face, hiding behind a lewd smile. "Well?"

"Very sexy, indeed."

Remembering the way she snapped at the other woman, who had only been helpful to her the past few days, made her stop before she could be snarky. That didn't keep the blush off of her face, though. "Right, well, let's not keep Emily waiting."

Before she could shuffle past Francoise ungracefully, the other woman grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. Her breath tickled her ear as she leaned in to speak to her. "That prim and proper attitude you have is endearing, but you want to go for sexy. Be obnoxious, and punk, just like I know you've always wanted to since you traded in your mohawk for pigtails and sweater vests."

Alice, who would have liked to lingered on the fact that the other woman knew she had a mohawk, shook her off and stormed past her into the kitchen. She somehow made her staggering look like a swagger of confidence, a smirk plastered on her face. When Emily looked up from her glass of champagne, she nearly choked on her own saliva. "Woah. Never expected to see you in this. I didn't think you'd have the balls to pull it off."

She sat across from the blond, forcing herself to keep her legs uncrossed and leaning with both elbows on the table. Emily raised an eyebrow at this and snorted softly to herself, eyes watching as the skirt slid up on her thighs quite a bit. "Yeah? I can be sexy if I bloody please."

Whether she realized it or not, England was slipping between her normal tone of voice and a cockney accent. America and France both decided that it was a very, very arousing thing and that pointing it out would certainly ruin it. However, Emily matched Alice's cocky smirk with a shit-eating grin. "I wouldn't call you sexy just yet. When I said you couldn't be sexy, I meant the kind of sexy that makes me want to have kinky sex with you on the kitchen counter."

About twenty or so things flew through her mind in the next few moments. The top one being that a kitchen counter was a very unsanitary place to have sex. The ones following were the more normal ones, like the fact that Emily was considering her in a sexual way, France was giggling like a slut, and if she wanted to win the bet she would have to actually _seduce_ Emily. Just... Just like France had said earlier.

Furious that she hadn't realized sooner that this was probably a plan made by the two other nations, Alice fought to keep her composure. Whatever. It wasn't like Francoise hadn't tried to seduce her before. Emily certainly hadn't, but she was too dim-witted to come up with a plan on her own. And she had messed around with her fair share of women in her days, though she wasn't as loose as France and they had all been her own people. _Stiff upper lip, Alice. You can do this. Just seduce her and leave. You don't have to sleep with her or anything. _

"You can have me wherever you like, so long as you make it so good that I forget I'm not in a bed with an intelligent person," she replied calmly, eyes simmering behind thick lashes.

Emily shivered, unsure if she should be turned on or insulted. Francoise set their plates of salmon terinne in front of them, slightly shocked at England's change in attitude from before. She really was taking this bet seriously. She sat to the side of the table, making it a complete triangle. For a while there was silence as they ate, save for a few compliments regarding the food and champagne.

Alice decided it was time to get her revenge on the two women, whether they were in cohorts or not. She was going to take all of the things Francoise had used to try and seduce her and throw it in their faces. When she knew one or both of them were looking she'd use a new tactic. A coy glance while she licked sauce from her finger, or a moan of delight after a bite of salmon. She drank slowly, licking her lips after every sip. She would hold their gazes steadily until the other one looked away and then smirked to herself. It was fun and she found herself wondering why she hadn't ever tried it before.

Once they all had finished, Alice leaned back in her chair with a satisfied smirk. "The meal was wonderful, _Francoise._"

Emily agreed, standing and stretching with a large smile. It was then that Alice noticed that her former colony had traded in the cropped shirt and bomber jacket for a ruffled blouse. Her skirt was still rather short, but it was modest enough. Alice was impressed with her ability to dress up. "But I'm still not entirely convinced that you're sexy, Ally."

Alice stood as well, wobbling slightly from the height change. She was pissed, but doing her best not to show it. What she hadn't realized when she made the bet was that Emily could say she wasn't sexy for as long as she wanted and Alice would have no way to prove her wrong. Opinions are a bitch, she decided. "Oh? That's a shame. Looks like I lost the bet."

While Alice inwardly cursed the other nation's existence and awaited her horrible fate, Emily walked over to her. She wore heels, and not even the pumps could make Alice taller than her. _Stiff upper lip...Stiff upper lip..._She repeated that mantra to herself, even as Emily finally came to a stop in front of her. The devious smirked was similar to the one Francoise wore normally. "I didn't say that, did I?"

"Well, there's nothing else I can do, other than have sex with you," Alice retorted with a snort. "And there's no bloody way that will happen."

Emily took on a look of genuine confusion. "Why not? Isn't that why you made the bet in the first place?"

Alice's mouth hung open slightly. Quickly she racked her brain for something that would even give her that idea.

_"You're such a prude, _mom._"_

_Alice bristled. "Don't call me either of those things. Just because I don't sleep with anything that walks like you and the frog..."_

_"When's the last time you got laid, hm?" Emily asked jokingly, not expecting an answer. _

_"A few years..." More like a few decades, but she wasn't going to say that. "I don't have hordes of desperate people coming at me."_

_Emily smirked. "It's not like I can blame anyone for not approaching you."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Alice demanded coolly._

_"Well... It's just, you're not that sexy. You dress like a gradma and act like a stuffy librarian. I wouldn't have sex with you."_

_"I can too be sexy!"_

Looking back, maybe it could have been interpreted in that way. Well, fuck. "I should have given you to Spain when I had the chance. God knows that pedophile would've loved it."

Emily laughed loudly, and so hard her whole body shook. "Oh god. This is too funny! You had no idea, did you? Ahahahahahaha! Guess you really did lose, then. I already have a punishment planned."

Alice watched in horror and mortification as the woman walked over to her purse and pulled something out of it. It was a high quality video camera and very expensive. "Wh-what am I supposed to do with that?"

"You have to go and ask Anya to make a sex tape with you," Emily stated simply, holding the camera out to her.

"R-russia? Are you bloody insane?" She would either kill her, or go through with it...and then kill her.

Emily shrugged. "It's your choice. Either me or her."

Alice gaped in disbelief. Was she...? "Are you blackmailing me into having sex with you?"

"Interpret it how you want, but you made the be-"

She was cut off as Alice took the camera and threw it behind her, putting a hand on the back of her neck and pulling her down to hiss in her ear. "If we do this, you had better not tell anyone."

Emily snickered, standing up straight again. "I won't tell."

Francoise clapped her hands together, alerting the two of them to her presence. She wound an arm around Alice's waist. "Wonderful~! Now that that is settled, let's continue on to the bedroom."

Alice tore away from her with a furious blush. "Who said anything about you joining?"

She sighed and gave her a pitying look. "This is still my house, cherie. And you're still going to need my help seducing little Emily, are you not?"

Alice looked away in indignation, not admitting to it and not denying it either. Francoise took that as a yes and lead the other two women to her bedroom by their arms. No one spoke, making Alice feel more and more awkward with each step they all took. When she swung to door open, she felt her stomach drop and she nearly turned on her heels and left.

Francoise sensed this and pushed them inside, closing and locking the door behind her. "This tense atmosphere won't do at all, you two. What happened to those cocky ladies that I just saw arguing in the kitchen, hm?"

Alice and Emily regarded each other and then looked away. Francoise sighed, deciding she would have to do most of the work herself. "Okay then. Emily, sit over there. I'm going to help Alice seduce you, since neither of you seem to want to take the first step."

Emily nodded slowly, going over and sitting on the corner of the bed, facing the headboard. Francoise smiled, climbing onto the bed and sitting with her back against the headboard. She crooked a finger at Alice. "Take your shoes off and come sit in between my legs, mon ami."

Alice nodded slowly, bending over to unstrap each shoe. Once she stepped out of them, Emily had to hold back her laughter. She had almost forgotten how short the other woman was. However, she seemed to sense her amusement and sent her a sneer. As she crawled over to Francoise, she had to mentally prepare herself. _This is for the sake of your own pride. Emily and Francoise are still better than Anya. She still hasn't forgiven you for trying to curse her last Christmas. You can do this._

She settled in between her legs, back pressing against her chest as she leaned back slightly. "You're surprisingly complacent, Angelterre. You must either really want this or really dislike Russia."

Alice opened her mouth to tell her exactly where she could shove her complacency, when the other woman untied the lacing of her vest and slid her hands underneath the leather. All that left her mouth was a hiss as a blush spread over her cheeks lightly. Soft and agile hand massaged her breasts, fingers tweaking a nipple every now and then. She managed to hold back her soft moans, but her body slowly began to heat up, spark of pleasure shooting up her spine and back down to her feet.

Francoise removed her hands, using them to completely undo the lacing and slide the shirt off of her, tossing them to the floor beside them. She placed soft kisses to Alice's neck and her hands resumed their previous work, one massaging and the other teasing a nipple to hardness. Alice's eyes clenched shut until her nipple was tweaked especially hard. Her eyes flew open and she moaned softly, back arching up slightly.

The other woman chuckled lowly, sucking on a spot just behind her ear. Alice tilted her head to the side allowing more access. When she did so, she caught a glimpse of Emily. She was watching with rapt attention, clenching the hem of her blouse in her hands and biting her lip. They made eye contact and neither of them broke it, even as Francoise continued the assault on her neck and her hands roamed down to her thighs.

She ran her long nails over the insides of her thighs, making Alice squirm and her breath quicken. Her lips parted as she continued looking at Emily. The other woman also sported a blush, eyes glazed over. Deft hands traveled upwards again, unzipping her skirt and pulling it off, leaving the underwear. She tossed it onto the floor and Emily's breath hitched when she saw her panties.

Francoise smirked, pulling Alice's legs up and to the side to give her a better view. Then she turned the dirty blonde's head to the side, kissing her slowly and passionately. As their tongues danced, Francoise dragged a finger nail over her crotch, making her moan into the kiss. She pulled away from the kiss, grabbing her jaw and tilting her head to look forward. "Look."

She gestured to the mirror, and Alice's eyes couldn't help but look. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were puffy and glistening. Francoise's fingers were still stroking her through the panties and she nearly died at the sight. Never in a million years would she have thought that this would be happening. She looked over at Emily, who had shifted onto her knees to crawl over to them.

Francoise stopped her, however. "Ah-ah. Are you seduced?"

Emily nodded rapidly, hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Yes. I promise."

"I'm not convinced. Are you, Alice?"

"N-no," she panted out.

Francoise smirked and removed her hands. "There you have it, Emily."

Emily gaped, looking lost. "What do you want me to do?"

"Convince us," she replied simply.

She looked confused, but then she slowly took on a look of understanding. She unbuttoned her blouse, shrugging it off and tossing it to the floor. Her shoes and skirt soon went as well, underwear following.

She moved to sit across from Alice, legs spread unabashedly before her. "Alice, please, please, please do something. I'm seduced. I'm so fucking seduced I can't stand it."

Alice only stared for a while, before Francoise nudged her shoulders. "Go on. She asked nicely."

She didn't point out that she hadn't actually asked for anything. More like she begged. But nonetheless, she got onto all fours and crawled forward so she was kneeling between her legs. Instead of touching her like she knew the other woman wanted, she leaned forward and captured her lips in a breathtakingly rough kiss. She grabbed a handful of hair at the back of her neck and jerked it back, none too gently.

Her mouth trailed hot kisses down her neck until she reached the spot where neck met shoulder. She suckled on it gently while her hands slid back to unclasp her bra and pull it off. She bit down hard on her neck just as she twisted a nipple between her fingers and Emily moaned loudly, arching up against her. Alice leaned up and pecked her lips once before trailing wet kisses down to her chest.

She took one nipple into her mouth, sucking on it and swirling her tongue around it. The other one she rubbed with her thumb, pinching it lightly every now and then. Emily took in a shaky breath, hands gripping the comforter. "M-more."

Alice looked up at her smugly. "So impatient."

But she complied, trailing her tongue down her stomach and dipping it into her bellybutton. Her hands massaged her inner thighs, making her whine and spread her legs further. She kissed her stomach one last time before moving on. However, before she could continue, she felt Francoise come up behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see the other woman sliding something onto her thighs.

"What the bloody hell is...? Are you- Where did you get that? When did you get that?"

Francoise paused in sliding the strap-on onto herself, giving her a small smile. "You know very well what this is, Angleterre. And I got this when you were distracted, of course."

Alice bristled. "You are not-"

"C'mon, Al. Just go with it. You're gonna ruin the mood," Emily whined, reaching up to tug on a ponytail childishly.

Slowly, she turned her attention to the impatient nation below her. She exhaled deeply, rolling her eyes upwards in an annoyed motion. Emily gave her a softer smile that didn't stir annoyance within England and twirled some of her hair in between her fingers. Alice ran a thumb over her clit, pressing into it. Emily whimpered softly, squirming a little bit. She traced circles over it, using her other hand to rub her stomach.

"F-fuck, Alice," Emily breathed out.

Alice hummed to herself lowly, looking over her shoulder to see what Francoise was doing. The Frenchwoman winked at her and she quickly diverted her attention back to Emily. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _

"Are you ready, Angleterre?"

the simply nodded, lowing her head to lick Emily's clit. Her hand massaged her inner thigh before moving to press a finger inside of her. She twisted the finger around, rubbing the inside. Emily's breath hitched as Alice slid in a second finger, scissoring them slightly and feeling around. Her hipls lifted off of the bed, grinding down on the fingers. "Shit. More, Alice."

"Impatient little- Ngh!" Her muttered rant was cut off by two fingers being inserting rather brutally into her entrance.

She hissed slightly and glared over her shoulder at Francoise, who grinned sheepishly and began to move her fingers. It felt so amazing that Alice had to wonder why she was so much of a prude in the first place. She lowered her head again, deciding that concentrating too much on what the other woman was doing would make her lose focus completely. Alice added a third finger in with the other two, pushing them in deep and curling them upwards.

Emily practically screamed, arching her back and gripping the comforter. Alice smirked and kissed her clit before taking the small bud into her mouth and suckling on it. "Oh. Oh god! A-Alice!"

"Mmm," was her answer, sucking on it harder and twisting the fingers around.

She was so busy pleasuring the younger nation that she didn't notice Francoise had removed her fingers until they were replaced with something much bigger. Thankfully, she went slowly. Alice stilled her motions, hissing as Francoise slowly slid strap-on into her. The hand that was gripping Emily's hip held it in a bruising grip. Emily handled it well, allowing her to mar the skin with her nails.

"Are you okay?" Francoise asked softly, mouth to her ear. "It's all the way in now."

"I'm fine. Just move," she replied sharply, breathing heavily. _Fuck. It's been way too long._

Francoise paused to give her a little bit more time to adjust before pumping her hips slowly. Alice whimpered quietly, trying to keep from making too much noise. It hurt, but not enough for it to not be pleasurable. Emily tugged on her ponytail until she got the hint and moved upwards a little bit. She smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. Their lips slid over each other sloppily and the kiss was broken by moans many times.

Francoise brushed Alice's hair over her shoulder to trail kissed over her shoulders and down her back as she sped up her thrusts. The harness around her hips rubbed at her clit and she moaned quietly, preferring to hear the other two's. She shifts slightly, thrusting in as hard as she can and Alice cries out loudly, arching back into her.

"That, my dear Alice," Francoise begins to explain, hand travelling to Alice's front to tease her clit, "is your G-spot. And you didn't think it existed."

"Sh-shut up. Just... Do it again."

She angled her thrusts to hit the spot again, speeding it up and gripping her hips tightly. Alice's loud moaned that accompanied it was muffled by Emily's lips. Alice kept pumping her fingers in and out of her, losing rhythm with each thrust from Francoise.

Emily gripped Alice's shoulders tightly, arching up off the bed with a moan that bordered on a scream. Alice felt her clench around her fingers and twisted them around a few more times as she rode out her orgasm. When she collapsed onto the bed again, Alice removed them with one last kiss.

Francoise pulled out, moving Alice to lay on her back beside Emily, before thrusting back in again. Alice moaned, wrapping her legs around her hips and lifting her own. Francoise grabbed her hips so she could hit that spot again, thrusting deep and hard into the other woman. She leaned down to kiss her sweetly while one hand traveled up to tease a nipple.

"F-Francoise, harder," Alice pleaded, not even caring that Francoise would never let her live it down.

She complied, leaning over her so she could give her more. She looked Alice over in her tousled state and moaned softly. She knew this would probably never happen again and took a mental picture. She could feel her own orgasm approaching and leaned over and bit down hard on the other woman's neck. She kept thrusting, even after she came, feeling Alice stiffen.

"Fuck," Alice moaned, back arching and hands fisting into Francoise's hair.

Francoise thrust shallowly as she came down from her high before she pulled out completely and collapsed onto her stomach on top of the other two. Alice grunted.

"Get off of me. You're friggin' heavy," she complained.

Emily chuckled. "Well, that was fun. I guess you win this one, Al."

Alice muttered something about revenge before shoving Francoise off of them. The other woman groaned in protest and sat up with a pout. "I'm assuming you two will be sleeping here. I have nightgowns you can borrow, but you'll have to shower first."

"Whatever," Alice muttered. "You better take that bloody thing off before we go to bed."

Francoise looked down at the object in question before laughing softly. "You think so lowly of me, Angleterre."

"I wonder why," Emily said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll shower first, unless any of you want to join me."

"Sod off," was the only answer she received.

She shrugged, and went to clean off. After she was finished, the other two eventually took their turns. And once they were all clean and dressed, they collapsed into a heap of exhaustion under Francoise's blankets, asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p>Alice decides not to remove their arms, deciding she likes their weight on her stomach. Not that she'll ever admit it. She looks first at Francoise, who really is beautiful despite having a horrible attitude. Her eyes drag over to Emily, peaceful and silent for once. She honestly took her for the type to snore, and is pleasantly surprised to find she isn't. She has horrible, evil plans for the blond. But she'll wait a little while before she executes them. As her eyes slide close and sleep begins to wash over her, she decides that she definitely won't be doing that again. Nor will she be making bets again...Or drinking...Well, not enough to get drunk...Maybe a little. She'll need to to forget this night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Finally! This beast of a oneshot is done. Which means I can get back to my other story and be able to concentrate on it. ...I feel like a pervert for writing this.<strong>


End file.
